Historias
by FeNiiX-D18
Summary: "El viento soplaba enérgico, de haber traído puesta su chaqueta seguro habría volado hace algún tiempo, a lo único que se aferraba en esos momentos era a los dolorosos recuerdos de hace apenas unos momentos. 10069.


No se me ocurre ningun otro titulo e.e ...posiblemente lo cambie cuando alguna idea surga en mi cabeza ^^

Todos los personajes de KHR pertenecen a Akira Amano.

* * *

-HISTORIAS...-

Llovía fuertemente, el peli azul caminaba entre las oscuras y vacías calles de Namimori. De la nada llegaba a salir alguno que otro despistado que no habías visto las noticias sobre el clima ese día. El viento soplaba enérgico, de haber traído puesta su chaqueta seguro habría volado hace algún tiempo, a lo único que se aferraba en esos momentos era a los dolorosos recuerdos de hace apenas unos momentos.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? Porque me protegiste, Byakuran?! - Mukuro estaba acuclillado a su lado, presionando sus propios puños con fuerza.

-Lo dije antes, ¿cierto Mukuro-kun?, aún con el dolor no hacía más que mostrarle esa sonrisa risueña.

-no dejaría que te pusieran una mano encima- su expresión cambió, dedicandole una cálida sonrisa.

-los amigos de Tsunayoshi vienen en camino - intentaba a toda costa mantenerlo despierto.

-Mukuro-kun

-Hmm?

Por unos segundos no despegaron su vista del otro, esperando.

Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, chispeaba.

Al tiempo que un trueno cayó a la tierra, el guardián se inclinó y depositó un casto beso en los labios del oji lila.

-Te quiero, Mukuro-kun - sonrió por última vez tiernamente antes de comenzar a cerrar los ojos.

-Dijiste que nunca te despegarías de mi, y aunque sé que dije que te largaras en ese momento...prometiste...que estarías ahí, lo prometiste con tu boba sonrisa - se encajaba las uñas mientras apretaba sus párpados.

-Byakuran-san, Mukuro-san – Tsuna llegaba corriendo hacia ellos al divisarlos.

Mukuro ya se encontraba a varios metros de distancia, para cuando Tsuna y los demás llegaron a donde se encontraba el ex-líder Millefiore.

Tsuna no pudo evitar soltar lágrimas de tristeza y frustración al descubrir el cuerpo del que hace tiempo fue su enemigo. Estuvo a punto de salir corriendo y reclamarle a Mukuro el no haberlo ayudado, Reborn lo detuvo. Indicándole con la mirada hacia dónde mirar. La chaqueta del ilusionista cubría de la lluvia al albino. Dándose cuenta que seguramente el sufrimiento por el que debía estar pasando este, era mayor. Después de todo Byakuran había sido el único lazo real que había mantenido, era capaz de comprenderlo.

Había tropezado un par de veces, pero su paso continuaba aún bajo la fría lluvia, no había derramado ninguna lágrima, pero sus manos ya estaban lastimadas y podía sentir la frustración queriendo salir de su cráneo. Se detuvo frente a una pared que impedía su paso, del doble de su alto. Nuevamente en una reacción sin sentido, alzó su mano, apretó el puño y golpeó con gran fuerza el muro; pequeñas piedras caían alrededor y un leve rastro de sangre se deslizaba por sus dedos. Sin despegar la mano acerco suavemente la frente, recargándose.

Un gato salió despavorido de un callejón, llamando su atención y sin motivo alguno fue lo que lo hizo despegarse de aquella fría pared; caminando hacia donde había escapado el gato, adentrándose a la oscuridad.

Sorprendió a un sujeto que inmediatamente al verlo huyó igual de rápido que aquel mínimo asustado. No le dio mayor importancia y continuó adentrándose a aquel callejón.

Sólo pasaba por su mente los recuerdos del come malvaviscos, rebuscando en su memoria momentos que no hubieran compartido juntos. Inútil

Ya no recordaba lo que era ser totalmente indiferente, aquel sujeto lo había acostumbrado demasiado a tener confianza en alguien más, a su presencia.

Sin mirar realmente, se sentó sobre una caja de madera sobre el suelo y miles de ideas cruzaron por su cabeza, todas maneras distintas de alcanzar al Gesso.

Realmente la forma no importaba sólo no quería volver a estar sólo. Quería estar con él. Obligarlo a cumplir su promesa. Un crujido bajo sus pies le reveló la presencia de vidrios rotos.

Se agachó a recoger uno y distraídamente pasó el filo por detrás de su muñeca creando un hilo bastante fino de sangre.

Tomó con mayor fuerza el objeto de cristal y unos quejidos sonaron en un eco, deteniendo por instantes sus acciones. Ignorando la interrupción, nuevamente tomó el vidrio, ahora se escuchaban suaves chillidos, aumentando poco a poco el volumen.

Sin poder evitarlo se levantó, tirando el objeto punzo cortante para buscar la fuente de aquel llanto, parecía no ser el único desafortunado por ahí.

Los chillidos lo guiaron a la caja donde hace nada se encontraba sentado, al asomarse descubrió a un pequeño gato recién nacido, llorando por intentar llegar a lado de su madre. Pero al echar un mejor vistazo, noto que su mama así como sus hermanos no se movían y estaban cubiertos de sangre. Probablemente el sujeto de antes había venido a deshacerse de ellos, pero olvidó al más alejado de la camada, creyendo quizá que ya estaría muerto.

Haló al pequeño gato hacia sí protegiéndolo del frío. El pequeño animal comenzaba a lamer a su salvador, explotó un fuerte relámpago alumbrando por segundos a ambos. Pelaje blanco como la nieve y una conocida marca bajo uno de sus ojos; quedó aturdido. Mukuro sintió una fuerte punzada en su corazón.

La lluvia se había detenido, pero el pequeño gatito seguía en la labor de limpiar el agua que continuaba cayendo del rostro del guardián de la niebla.

A lo lejos acompañado por el soplar del viento, escucho un mudo susurro.

-Cumpliré mi promesa, Mukuro-kun

-Byakuran- susurró a su vez a la oreja del cachorro.

Un destello de luz blanca tomó la chaqueta que hace poco le había sido entregada y cobijó a los dos seres que estaban allí, depositando un suave beso sobre su húmedo cabello como despedida.

- Kufufu, ¿no te parece una historia demasiado fantasiosa? - enarcó una ceja.

-Mmm, a mi me gusta- sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Sólo hay un detalle que no encajaría nunca – mantenía una sonrisa afilada en el rostro.

-¿Ah? ¿ y qué sería? - preguntó realmente curioso.

-Definitivamente no lloraría por tu muerte.

-Oh, que cruel eres Mukuro-kun. –Introdujo un malvavisco a su boca.

- Pero hay algo que me interesa saber. – Se recargo en el marco de la puerta.

-¿y qué es? inclinó la cabeza.

-¿por qué has llegado y comenzado a narrar de la nada, esa imposible historia? – se cruzó de brazos.

Byakuran lo observó directamente unos segundos a los ojos para de pronto ser sustituidos por un par de pequeños ojos afilados.

-Podemos conservarlo?. – le sonreía con los ojos cerrados.

Rokudo parpadeo un par de veces antes de sonreír de lado.

-Kufufu, ¿me estás diciendo que todo ese teatro de la narración, surgió porque encontraste a ese animal abandonado?

-¿no es lindo? - cargaba al gatito mirándolo al rostro con los brazos estirados hacia el frente.

-¿Podemos? repitió ahora mirando al ilusionista.

-Porque no intentas convencerme, Byakuran - una sonrisa traviesa surco en su rostro, siendo correspondía por una mirada lasciva, para segundos después dar media vuelta y dirigirse hacia su habitación.

El peli blanco dejó al gatito acomodado en el sillón donde se encontraba sentado, completamente abrigado y siguió al guardián.

El gatito debería dormir en la sala, como muchas otras noches.

* * *

Soy debil T_T

Pero no,no no puedo matar a nadie u.u Ademas tampoco la marque en advertencia d=

Quiero un gatito blanco *w*

Por si quieren ver los Rebocones (Conciertos de Reborn) aqui estan online. ^^

pages/Rebocon/270439863045095?ref=hl


End file.
